Gelbin Mekkatorque
}} High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, King of Gnomes, is the current leader of the gnomish evacuees from Gnomeregan. Background The gnomes have not had a proper king or queen for over four hundred years. Instead, they prefer to elect their highest officials for set terms of service.World of Warcraft manual, pg. 175''Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 146Monster Guide, pg. 168 The highest office in Gnomeregan, High Tinker, has been held by the crafty Gelbin Mekkatorque for the past seven to nine years. Gelbin is one of the most renowned inventors ever, and has been honored as a just and skillful leader. While in office, High Tinkers are allowed to hold grand titles but only hold their power for set terms of office, after which they return to the work force. Mekkatorque took on the title "King of the Gnomes".Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 147 The "king of the gnomes" is a bit less silly than the title sounds (but still pretty crazy).Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 167 However, when the troggs began their invasion of Gnomeregan, Gelbin was unprepared to stop them. At the behest of his top adviser, Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg, he ordered that the city be bathed in toxic radiation. So the radiation bomb was released. Though the radiation stopped the troggs' advance, it ultimately killed more gnomes than troggs. Now the High Tinker carries the weight of the dead on his shoulders and seeks to avenge his people by reclaiming their lost city.World of Warcraft'' manual, pg. 176 While he suffered flak wounds from the release of the bomb in Gnomeregan, his genius is still strong enough to keep his title. He's a good man, too. Mekkatorque spends the overwhelming majority of his time working on plans to retake Gnomeregan, knowing that many of his people are still trapped inside with no means of escape. While he appreciates the hospitality of the dwarves, Ironforge is too small for both races, at least in the long term. In addition to his efforts to retake Gnomeregan, Mekkatorque works with the dwarves on a regular basis to perfect new military technology and strategies. He is partially responsible for the new models of dwarven flying machines being sent into the field, but his people are too few to make much more of a contribution to the Alliance at this time. Mekkatorque has also assigned a team to researching anti-Scourge weaponry, knowing that an undead attack is imminent. He was one of the members of two pairs of gnomes that are credited with the construction of the Deeprun Tram, a fast running form of transportation between Ironforge and Stormwind. Gnomish inventors organize into pairs, an odd crazy-guy/sane-guy relationship. One is always trying to push the limits of his devices to unknowable extremes while the other does everything he can to keep the invention from becoming disastrous. It was two pairings of just this type that created the underground railroad that connects Ironforge to Stormwind Keep. It is however unclear of which member Gelbin represented in his pair, the "crazy" one, or the "sane" one. In World of Warcraft High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque is a boss and quest giver located in Tinker Town in the dwarf city of Ironforge. He starts the quest . During Brewfest, Mekkatorque will ride out of the city to the festival grounds at 6 A.M. and 6 P.M. each day for the ceremonial tapping of the keg. Players present when he does this will receive a 2 hour Brewfest Enthusiast buff that increases XP gained by 10%. See List of Ironforge NPCs. The Liberation of Gnomeregan In a patch leading up to ''Cataclysm'', Mekkatorque will lead the gnomes and their allies in an attempt to retake his beloved city from Thermaplugg and his minions.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p9/gnomeregan.xml Strategy One of the easier racial leaders to kill. It's best for the horde to buff up in the Deeprun Tram and then have a tank charge in to Gelbin. The fight is rather easy, just Tank & spank and deal with the guards. He yields no honor if killed anymore. File:Mekkatorque.jpg|High Tinker Mekkatorque in patch 3.3.3 File:Gelbin Mekkatorque-size comparison.jpg|Mekkatorque size comparison. File:King-Of-Gnomes-On-Mechanostrider.jpg|Mekkatorque riding his mechanostrider. Trivia *In World of Warcraft, Gelbin Mekkatorque is a few inches taller than other gnomes. *High Tinker is an elected position, though the rulers are allowed to choose grand titles for themselves. Gelbin calls himself "King of Gnomes", which oddly seems to mirror Sicco Thermaplug's self-styled title of "King of Gnomeregan", which was an act of egotism on his part. *Mekkatorque is, like most gnomes, using a mechanostrider for traveling. The strider-model he is using seems to be a White Mechanostrider Mod B that can be seen when he is venturing outside Ironforge during Brewfest. While this mount give players a 100% speed increase, the one Mekkatorque use is moving much slower and can actually be outrun by a 60% speed increase-mount. Still, it moves faster than a player is able to run and seems to, conveniently, be instant-cast. As Mekkatorque is slightly larger than other gnomes, his mechanostrider is also a little larger than the same model when used by a player. Quotes *''"I trusted Thermaplugg. Never did I expect that he would betray us." *'Aggro''' I won't stand for that! *'Greeting' Hello there! Welcome to Tinkertown. *'Greeting' Necessity is the first cousin of invention. *'Greeting' I just love to tinker! *'Greeting' Any news from Gnomeregan? *'Killing A Player' Pick on someone your own size! Patch changes References External links es:Gelbin Mekkatorque Category:Gnome quest givers Category:Major characters Category:City bosses Category:Ironforge NPCs Category:Unique voices Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Monster Guide